Tale
by Clockwork Soul
Summary: -Oneshot, AU, Yaoi, Drabble- Asgard, School of Myth on the Isle of Thule, houses many odd creatures. Hear as a Vampire and Shadow tells the tale of how they got there to their friends. Puzzle, Puppy, Tender, and Bronze shippings.


**A/N:** Hey, here's a confusing oneshot for ya~! I have no idea where this came from, I was reading this one story, called **Monster Academy**, and I guess that's what inspired this. That, and the thought of Yugi as a chibi vampire was just too good to pass up.

Might I just say that, yes, I did swear I wasn't going to write yaoi.

Might I also say that I have just broken it. I just couldn't resist. PUZZLESHIPPING ALL THE WAY, MAN! I love writing yaoi now. :D **_(_Yami_:_**_ Oh, Ra, help us all. Soul is officially a Yaoi writer. ...But if it involves me and Aibou... _**Yugi:**_ Yami!_**_)_**

**Parings:** Puzzleshipping, Tendershipping, Bronzeshipping, Puppyshipping. **(**Yaoiis bloody amazing. Just saying.**)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, well, I'd be like every other Yu-Gi-Oh fangirl and put in some massive yaoi! :D

**Warnings: **Yaoi (BoyxBoy). Alternate Universe. If you don't like that stuff, then don't read, please.

**~Mythical Creatures Description~**

**Vampire:**Vampires are dead or "Undead". Vampires are usually long dead aristocrats from Europe. They can only come out at night as sunlight sets them alight. They drink blood by biting people on the neck using fangs. They can turn themselves into bats. They fear garlic. They have to sleep in their native soil, usually in their coffin that they were buried in. They can turn anyone they bite if they do not drain them fully of blood. They can be killed by a wooden stake through the heart or decapitation. Do not age. Very rarely seen.

**Shadow:** Inspired by Yami and the Shades in **Light in the Shadows **by** Shyranae**. Basically living shadows. Has a human form and shadow form, which consists of shadows. Can make their shadows tangible or intangible. Weaker in direct light. Very few exist. What humans become if they are exposed to the Shadow Realm for a long period of time. Do not age. Very rarely seen.

**Angel:** Messengers of the Gods. Made up of light itself. Can be born from a human soul. Do not age.

**Demon:** Beings made up of darkness. Can be born from a human soul. All demons have a tail, which is their main weak point. Do not age.

**Werewolf:** Humans changed into wolves. For most of the month, Werewolves retain their human shape, besides having wolf ears and tail, and wolf-like traits in their behavior. When the full moon comes around, they change into a large wolf, without any memories and only their animal instinct. Vulnerable to silver. Do not age.

**Dragon:** Can assume three forms: Dragon form, Half form, and Human form. In Half form, they are human, but they have (if their type of dragon has them) wings, tail, and occasionally horns. Do not age when they fully mature.

**Genie:** Weaker then a Djinn. Wish-granters. Can change forms at will. True form made up of smoke. Do not age when they fully mature.

**Djinn:** Stronger then a Genie. Wish-granters. Can change forms at will. True form made up of black fire. Do not age when they fully mature.

**Mermaid:** Women with the tail of a fish instead of legs. Can, if they know the right spell, have the legs of a human, but must always return to the water. Do not age when they fully mature.

**Harpy:** Bird-women. Do not age when they fully mature.

**Incubus:** Males who seduce females, and can send them horrible dreams. Do not age when they fully mature.

**Dryad: **Protectors of the forest. Usually live in trees. Immortal unless their tree is destroyed.

**Yale:** Deer, with long antlers that are like antennae, and can move at will. Has a human form, which looks like a normal human, but with the Yale's antlers. Guardians of the forest. Do not age when they fully mature.

_**Tale**_

A _**Yu-Gi-Oh**_ Fic

By _**Clockwork Soul**_

"Our lives? Why we're here?" Yugi Motou, Vampire, asked his friend, Ryou Bakura, Angel, who nodded. Ryou had pure white hair, and doe brown eyes. He wore a simple blue and white stripped sweater and light blue jeans. Large, beautiful wings hung behind him, shimmering with a unearthly light.

"Yeah. Your the first Vampire we've ever seen, and Yami's the first Shade, they're so rare! Definitely the firsts to come to this school." Ryou answered.

"Yeah, Yug'. Right, Seto?" His other friend, Katsuya Jounouchi, Werewolf, said. The blond leaned forward, excited, fluffy blond tail wagging behind him, wolf ears trained on him. Jou was an excitable person, with messy blond hair and bright brown eyes. He wore a white t-shirt and blue jeans, and had blond wolf ears atop his head, and a fluffy blond tail to match.

"Whatever..." Came the stoic reply from their other friend, and Jou's boyfriend, Seto Kaiba, Dragon. He was tall, with straight brown hair and sharp blue eyes. He wore a leather black shirt, with black leather pants, and a white leather trench coat with no sleeves. Large, metallic white dragon wings hung behind him, with a metallic white tail.

"Oh, don't let Seto fool you," Said a younger voice, belonging to Mokuba Kaiba, Dragon, and Seto's younger brother, "He wants to know about your past just as much as the rest of us." Mokuba had long, spiky black hair, and blue eyes. He wore a blue and lighter blue striped sweater, with a yellow vest over it, and blue jeans. Large, metallic purple-white wings hung behind him, but, unlike most dragons, his had metallic feathers, and a metallic tail. **(A/N:** Think Horus, the Black Flame Dragon LV8**)**

"Meh." Came the voice of Ryou's boyfriend, Bakura Akefia, Tomb Robber turned Demon, "I could really care less." Bakura had tan skin, shoulder length, fluffy white hair that had his signature 'bat wings', and narrow indigo eyes, with a long scar that traveled over his right eye, with two slashes across it. He wore a white shirt, light blue jeans, and a black leather trench coat. He had sharp canines, leathery bat-like wings, and a long, skinny tail.

"I wanna hear it!" Came the excited voice of their next friend, Marik Ishtar, Genie. Marik had tanned skin, bright lavender eyes, and mid-length platinum blond hair. He wore a lavender shirt that showed his midriff, and off-white pants. He wore gold armlets on his upper arms and wrists, gold bands around his neck, and heavy gold earrings. Currently, his lower body was a long, gold, wispy tail. If he wished, he could have legs.

"Same!" Came the equally excited voice of Marik's boyfriend, Malik, Djinn. Malik had tanned skin, dark, pupil-less lavender eyes, and spiky platinum blond hair. He wore a black leather no-sleeved shirt, a deep purple cloak, and off-white pants. He wore gold armlets on his upper arms and wrists, gold bands around his neck, and heavy gold earrings. Currently, his lower body was a long ghost-like tail, made up of black fire. If he wished, he could have legs.

"Oooh~!" Came the bubbly voice of Rebecca Hawkins, Dryad, "I'd love to hear the story of Yugi-kun!" Rebecca had long blond hair, pulled up into pigtails, and bright, leaf-green eyes. She wore a brown camisole, with a leaf-green vest over it, and brown shorts. She had on wooden, still-living, elegant bracelets, and wore no shoes.

"Same here!" Came the melodious voice of Anzu Mazaki, Mermaid. Anzu had short brown hair, and light blue eyes. She wore a pink camisole, and had webbed fingers. On her face was elaborate light blue tattoos, like most mermaids. She was sitting on a rock in the lake they were by, her lower body, which was a light blue fish-like tail, hanging in the water. If she wanted, she could have legs.

"Agreed." Came the voice of their next friend, Mai Kujaku, Harpy. She had long, blond hair and violet eyes. She wore a white corset, with a violet jacket, and a violet skirt. She had large, feathered violet wings, and her feet were bird-like talons.

"Yeah, man! We told you all of ours, it's you two's turn, now!" Came the laughing voice of their last friend, Hiroto Honda, Yale. He was tall, with short brown hair and light brown eyes. He wore a white shirt with a brown trench coat, and blue jeans. Large, long antlers sprouted from his head, that occasionally twitched. They currently hung behind him, curling in on themselves slightly.

Yugi, Vampire, sighed, leaning against his companion, Yami, an umbrella strategically placed to keep all sunlight from hitting them, it's sharp point rammed into the ground. Yugi had bright amethyst eyes, and his hair was spiked up into a star shape. His spiky bangs were golden, the rest being black with amethyst tips. He wore a black leather shirt, and navy-colored leather jacket, pants, and shoes. Black leather buckles circled his neck, wrists, and he wore two black leather belts. Long fangs poked out of the corner of his mouth slightly.

Yami, Shadow, Yugi's boyfriend, sat beside him, a arm around his waist. Yami had narrow, regal crimson eyes, tan skin, and hair that was similar to Yugi's, only that he had some lightning-like bangs spiked upwards, and crimson tips. He wore a black leather shirt, and black leather jacket, pants, and shoes. Black leather buckles circled his neck and wrists. Shadows clung to him like a cloak, making him harder to see, shielded under the shade of the umbrella.

_/Should we, kkwy?/ _Yugi asked, via a bond they had forged between them a long time ago.

_/I have no qualms with it, my light./_ Yami replied, his deep baritone soothing Yugi's thoughts.

"Alright. But you all might as well sit down, it's a long story." Yugi said aloud. They all sat in a circle around Yugi and Yami, who were leaning against a large tree right next to a lake.

They all attended the same school, Asgard Academy, School of Myth on the Isle of Thule, home to students of all kinds of mythical creatures. Asgard, a castle, loomed a ways away, and students of all types hung around outside on the grounds.

"I was a normal kid, living happily at Domino, Japan, about 8 years ago." Yugi began, "I had transferred there from Egypt. Me and my parents would do that a lot, to spend time with my father's Japanese family. It never bothered me, much, as we'd live with my grandfather.

"I never really had friends, I guess. Acquaintances, perhaps—I was a pretty unpopular kid. I never liked to do much besides play games. At my last visit, Jii-chan gave me a golden box from his latest dig in Egypt—he was an archeologist. On it, was hieroglyphics that read, _'Complete this Millennium Puzzle, and the Pharaoh of Shadows shall be freed.'_

"After about a month of being back in Domino, I had made a small group of friends." Yugi continued, a sad look on his face at the mention of his past friends.

"Two years later, everything was going great. My friends and I had become real close, I had just had my 15th birthday, and I was closer than ever in completing the Puzzle.

"That's about when everything went downhill."

Yugi sighed, "It was a Thursday. There had been sightings of a Vampire lately, and a lot of people stayed indoors. It was cloudy enough that a Vampire would be able to easily move around midday. Me and my friends had come to school though, thinking that nothing bad would happen.

"It was lunch. We all ate outside, talking and laughing like normal. Then, _he_ came. Pegasus, creator of Duel Monsters, Vampire-in-secret, Billionaire Extraordinaire. None of us knew who he was, I only found out recently. He approached us, covered from head to toe in black.

"Then... He drank my blood, but didn't kill me. Unfortunately, the change took hold, and I was turned while recovering in the hospital. When I woke up, the first thing I did was demand something to drink. I remember seeing the doctors look sadly at one another, and hand me a blood bag, with a bendy straw. I drank it without thinking about exactly _what_ I was drinking. My friends were all there, as were my family." Yugi sighed, looking down at the ground at the mention of his family, bringing his feet toward him as the sunlight hit the tip of his shoe.

"My parents were the first." He muttered, "About a week after that, my parents completely disowned me and went back home, to Egypt. I haven't seen them since. I was still getting used to the whole ordeal, and it didn't really hit me on what they did until about a week after I started living with Jii-chan.

"Jii-chan was always welcoming to me. Never judged me, not before, nor after.

"Miho was the next to leave. The girl always had a fear of the undead. She finally realized just _what_ I was a few days later. I never really blame her. Things were normal, for awhile. Hanasaki and Ryugi stood by me even after Miho left, for a year.

"That was right up until they saw me kill a man." Yugi said, staring at his shoes.

"It was complete accident, mind you. I had never fed from the source until that day. The hospital happily provided me with blood, not wanting people to get hurt, and I never complained. We were walking home from school, like normal. It was a nice, cloudy day, so I didn't even need to have my umbrella out. Then a man came out of an alleyway, and hurt Hanasaki. Ryugi managed to get a good hit on him with his dice—the guy could make them into freaking _weapons_ if he wanted—and it hit his forehead. And he bled. It wasn't even a whole lot, just a small trickle.

"I didn't drink breakfast that morning, and when I saw the blood... _smelled_ it, I just couldn't stop myself. I bit him, and killed him."

His friends were all staring at him in fascination, completely absorbed into his story. Yugi took at deep breath and continued, "Hanasaki got scared after that, and left. Ryugi stayed by me, though, right?" He asked, looking up into the tree, a small smile on his face.

A young, handsome man sat in the branches, with long black hair pulled up into a pony tail, fringe held back by a black and red headband. He had light green eyes, and from his left ear hung a die. He wore a red vest, with a black shirt under it, with a leather bracelet, and black leather pants. Ryugi Otogi, Incubus, grinned down at him, twirling a piece of his fringe with his hand. Black leathery wings hung behind him, and a devil-like tail swished beside him.

"Of course, Yugi." He replied, "After all, couldn't leave my fellow creature behind, even if he didn't know I was one at the time." Yugi grinned at him.

"Wait a sec!" Jou said, "You mean Fancy Pants was your friend back then?"

Yugi nodded, "Yep, still is, too." He said as Ryugi jumped down, landing gracefully on the edge of the circle, taking a seat, "Anyways...

"Ryugi stayed by me, and, even though I didn't know it, was about to get me admittance into this school." He continued. Ryugi glared at the ground.

"Unfortunately," The dice-wielder said, "I was called away on business for my fathers shop about my newest game, and I had to leave for America. I didn't get back until a few months later, but it was too late."

"What do you mean?" Rebecca asked in awe.

"I had left." Yugi said simply, "Soon after Ryugi had to leave, I had completed the Puzzle, and I met Yami." He smiled at his darkness, who smiled back. Yugi held up the Puzzle around his neck proudly.

"I found out Yami was once Pharaoh, and a Shade, who had been sealed into the Puzzle about 3,000 years ago, and I had freed him by completing it. He could have left if he wanted, but he stayed, which I'm grateful for. But, after Hanasaki had told people about what happened, they grew scared, and we left Domino."

"We traveled for 8 years," Yami took up the story, speaking for the first time since Ryou asked the question, "Met the Vampire Council, watched Pegasus get punished for abandoning Aibou, a fledgeling, and saw the sights. We met back up with Ryugi, who explained what he was, and that he could get us into his school, where we could hone and train our abilities."

"We readily agreed." Yugi said, spreading out his arms, "And here we are."

There was a pause as their audience digested the story, until Anzu spoke up, "Wow, Yugi."

Mai grinned at her, "'Wow'?" She asked, amusement in her voice.

"Oh, shut up." Anzu huffed, "It's the only thing I can think of."

Everyone laughed, and Jou spoke up from his place on the ground. He had spread out, head on Seto's lap, who was absently petting him, "But, seriously, you guys went through a lot, didn't you?" He said, tail wagging lazily.

Yugi smiled, "I guess, but it was all worth it to meet all of you!" He said happily.

Suddenly the _ding dong ding~!_ Of the bell sounded, and everyone started to make their way to the front gates.

Yami groaned as Yugi moved to stand up, wrapping his other arm around his lights waist and pulling him back down, onto his lap, "Aibou, do we _have_ to go? I _hate_ Arithmancy."

Yugi sighed, turning around to face the Shade, "Yes, kkwy, we have to." He said, smiling at him as the rest of their friend started to move toward the castle. Yami sighed, before smirking evilly. Yugi noticed and looked at him warily, "Yami-" He was cut off as Yami suddenly slid into his shadow form, a mass of black shadows that blocked all light. The Shade wrapped his shadows protectively around the protesting Vampire, grabbed the umbrella, and glided over to the forest. The trees were close enough together that no sunlight penetrated.

"Insane Shadow!" Yugi yelped as he was carried, before the shadows became human once more, and he found himself in the Shade's arms.

"Nah, we're not going." Yami said casually, before capturing the Vampire's lips in a kiss. Yugi instantly melted, leaning into the kiss and deepening it.

As they pulled apart for air, Yugi grinned, "Nope. Whatever gave you that idea? Silly darkness." Yami laughed and kissed him again.

_**~...Sparkly Linebreak? (**_**Malik****_: _**_OH, RA NO! -Grabs a stake.- Non-vampire, lets see how you fare, eh! -Stabs sparkling linebreak- Stab, stabity stab stab! Mwahaha!___**Marik****_: _**_-Sigh...- _**Yugi_: _**_-Pales- Er... -Runs away.-__**)~**_

**A/N:** I may or may not make this into an actual story. It wont happen anytime soon, though, even though I really like the plot... Again, not sure where this came from. xD

Kkwy – Kekewey – Egyptian for Darkness.

Aibou – Japanese for Partner


End file.
